Never Knew
by xxQuilavaRulesxx
Summary: Sanae never did know why she was created. Grimmjow was there to answer the question.  My OC Sanae x Grimmjow.  Grimmsana  NO FLAMES!


**Me: here it is. A Bleach fanfiction. Now the OC's information:**

**Name: Sanae kimochi**

**Age: probably 15,16,17**

**Favorite Number: 6**

**Favorite food: Shirataki Noodles**

**Favorite color: Violet**

**Hair color: purple**

**Eye color: Yellow**

**Skin: light apricot-oh skip it Orihime's skin color.**

…

**Name: L'Wake**

**Age: probably Stark's age**

**Favorite Number: 2**

**Favorite food: Dumplings**

**Favorite color:periwinkle**

**Hair color: Maroon**

**Eye color: dark blue**

**Skin: Apricot**

…

**Me: there you have it. I do not own bleach or their characters. I only own the plot,theme, and OC's in this story. GeT oN wItH It!**

…

She did not know why she fell in love with him. His rufly aqua hair, the resurrection, and cat like festures. The one that called her a "Low Classed Bitch" when she wouldn't eat, and who fought her for the last piece of tuna.

The number Sexta, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Sanae Kimochi did not know why she existed.

Number Cinco, Sanae Kimochi.

She rolled around her bed some more, showing irritance, she got up and walked to the lunch room. As always, Grimmjow was there with a big plate of salmon and tuna. Sanae didn't fell like getting luch herself, so she just grabbed a pair of chopsticks, and took a tuna off of Grimmjow's plate, and flopped it on her plate.

"hey, you Bastard! That was mine!" he yelled at her. He only got a bored grunt as a response.

" I hate you." He replied to Sana's grunt.

" I love you too." Sana said full of sarcasm.

" so when are you going to try on the new outfit?" he asked. "after this." I said. " you know, you shouldn't walk around with those ripped clothes on. Nnoitra or Gin will attack you, and it will not be pleasant." He told me.

" I know. Its just that I wanted Orihime, Ulquiorra, Stark, L'Wake, and you to see it first."

"Fine. He grumbled. " I'll get them."

…

"Look, I want to do the same as Orihime, and have a ceremony for my new Oufit. So, Grimmjow, please talk while I get it on." She told everyone.

"Fine, whatever you say, Little Shit." He said back.

Sana was in the back, getting dressed as grimmjow was talking nonsense about how Sana acted when they were children.

"C'mon, get in the dress, boob." Sana whispered. After probably a year in Sana's perspective, it went in and Sana was ready to go.

Sana looked into the mirror.

"Ugh, fine!" Sana mentally screamed.

…

…

…

Poff! Went the curtain, as Sana hit it to tell Grimmjow she was ready.

"here goes the little bitch, Sana!" in his sarcastic tone. Then he hopped of the stage to get a better look at Sana.

Sana stepped out timidly, and her boots made a small 'clak' sound. Then my whole body came out of the curtains.

The short dress had a color, with a medium piece of fabric covering up her 'u no whatz' and it was overall black with white lines running down it. She had sleeves that did not connect to the dress, and the 5 that was on her left breast was showing, on her sides was a hollow hole, that ran through her hips. The boots had an image of the regular sandles, just like L'Wake's.

Every boy, oh and including Lilinette who was standing secretly by the door had massive nosebleeds. Except for Ulquiorra. Instead he looked at Orihime's Breasts.

"Ulquiorra you pervert." Orihime told him bluntly.

…**AT MIDNIGHT**…

Sana stood inside her cell, with the moonlight staring down on her. Grimmjow walked in.

" Hey, Grimm." Sana greeted.

" Hey." Grimmjow replied.

" hey, tell me Grimmjow, why were we born?" Sana asked.

" to be together." Grimmjow blushed.

"yeah."Sana said, still staring at the moon. Blushing like crazy off course.

Grimmjow walked up to her, and took her hand in his. They faced eachother.

" I love you Grimmjow." Sana said.

" I love you too, you little Bastard."

And with that, they closed the distance between eachother.

…

**Me: HOPE YOU LIKEY LIKEY! **

**ABSOLUTELY NO FLAMES, AND R&R!**

**Byesies!**


End file.
